Only you
by MikuCrazySmile
Summary: Ya no es Whale quien juega con las mujeres, ahora es una sola mujer la que juega con él, Ruby. Se habían divertido más de una vez juntos, y él ya empieza a sentir algo más que atracción por ella, pero Ruby no se da cuenta, tiene sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado le gusta Whale y no le importaría intentarlo, pero por otro están sus amigas, a las que no les gusta nada Whale.
1. Chapter 1

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, estaba abrazada a alguien, y como pudo comprobar más tarde, en una casa que no era la suya. No sabía con exactitud dónde estaba hasta que decidió frotarse los ojos y vio esa mesita de noche con una lámpara que siempre le había parecido horrible. Se giró para ver a su acompañante, aunque ya sabía quién era, solo para quitarse de dudas, Whale pensó, avergonzada.

El doctor dormía plácidamente, seguramente orgulloso de su "re-conquista", porque no, no era la primera vez, y conociéndose probablemente tampoco sería la última, aunque se repetía mil veces que no lo volvería a hacer seguiría cayendo en sus brazos por culpa del alcohol, siempre se acababa pasando de la raya.

No quería despertarle, por un momento le pareció tan adorable mientras dormía que se le pasó por la cabeza quedarse con él un rato más, tal vez hasta que despertara, Será mejor que no, no quiero complicar más la situación se dijo.

Se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa, que estaba ni más ni menos que en el baño, y desperdigada por el pasillo y la habitación también encontró la camisa de Whale manchada con su pintalabios, No puede ser dijo, hundiendo la cara entre las manos de la vergüenza que sentía.

Recogió la ropa, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y, antes de irse dejó una nota para el doctor, "Nunca más", Ruby esperaba que lo entendiera y que con un poco de suerte hiciese caso.

Salio de casa y corrió hacia la suya, quería estar presentable para ir a Granny's y además necesitaba una ducha reflexiva urgente para aclararse las ideas, volvía a sentirse avergonzada de sí misma.

Whale era un hombre arrogante y narcisista, y Mary Margaret casi la mata cuando le contó la primera vez que pasó la noche con Whale, y le dijo que nunca más debía hacerlo, Ruby lo prometió, pero ya había incumplido la promesa unas cinco veces como mínimo, soy una loba malasusurró, volviendo a hundir la cara en sus manos.

Al salir de la ducha se puso el uniforme de Granny's, se maquilló y se dirigió al establecimiento, por suerte llegaba solo media hora tarde, que comparado con otros días, era un récord personal, incluso Granny la felicitó.

Siempre que se acostaba con Whale, este siempre venía a Granny's a desayunar con una actitud de egocéntrico narcisista que presume de su logro, pero ese día, aunque Ruby le estuvo esperando hasta la hora de cerrar para discutir un par de cosas sobre esa noche, Whale no apareció por allí, Tal vez está muy ocupado en el hospital pensó. De todas formas no podía ser otra cosa, Whale y ella no eran pareja, así que un enfado estaría fuera de lugar.

Se le pasaron las ganas de discutir con tanto pensar, así que se marchó a casa y empezó a plantearse por qué siempre acababa en el mismo sitio después de pasarse con el alcohol. Y en Whale, sobre todo en Whale. En realidad no era tan malo, muchas veces era muy amable, pero tal vez le fallaba un poco que todas las mujeres le conocían a fondo, y bueno, de ahí su fama de mujeriego. Pero aunque no era tan malo, sus amigas la matarían si se enterasen, simplemente, no volveré a hacerlo se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Como siempre, al despertarse él, ella ya había desaparecido, se había acostumbrado, aunque hace tiempo que sentía que ella solo recurría a él cuando estaba borracha y necesitaba desfogarse, no es que fuera malo, nunca rechazaba esa opción, pero estaba harto de sentirse utilizado por la misma persona una y otra vez, él era consciente de que también había utilizado a las mujeres para su propio disfrute, incluso la primera vez que estuvo con Ruby fue él quien se aprovecho de su estado.

He sido un niño malo, este es mi castigo pensó, riendo.

Hacía tiempo que al estar con Ruby sentía algo más que una simple atracción física, y eso le asustaba, pero cuando ella se marchaba le dolía, se sentía ofendido, aun así siempre salía de su casa para ir a verla a Granny's, con su actitud habitual.

Se vistió y fue a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, pero lo primero que vio fue una nota que había dejado Ruby, "Nunca más", eso terminó de amargar su mañana, sacó un vaso y echó whisky, mentirosa dijo mientras le daba un trago al whisky, cuando estés borracha volverás a llamarme, y yo como un idiota volveré a caer pensó.

Ese día decidió que no iría a Granny's, estaba cansado de intentarlo con Ruby. Cogió el coche y se fue al hospital directamente, todos parecían contentos menos él, y eso que el hospital no solía ser un lugar muy alegre.

Iba con un aspectos horrible y preocupó a todas las enfermeras, pero él, con un simple comentario sobre lo guapas que estaban se las quitaba de encima, solo queréis al doctor para que os haga sentir especiales y guapas, pero luego cuando pasáis la noche con él os vais avergonzadas pensó, no tenía sentido lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, parecía que hoy todo había salido al revés, aunque todo estaba como siempre, pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

Volvió a casa de madrugada y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Ruby, ¿Qué más quieres? Hoy no he ido a molestarte en el trabajo dijo susurrando, pero no se atrevió a llamar, tenía miedo de despertarla, así que se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a beber.

Lo único que quieres es que me arrastre dijo.

Bebió más de la cuenta, y a las seis de la madrugada le envió un mensaje a Ruby. "Borra mi número, no me hables, nunca más, eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?"

Nada más enviar el mensaje se tiró en la cama y empezó a mirar el móvil hasta que cayó rendido y se durmió viendo una foto de Ruby, una de las fotos que se hicieron en la fiesta del día anterior.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby despertó, avisada por la alarma del reloj para ir a trabajar. Nada más mirar el móvil se encontró un nuevo mensaje, era de Whale. Cuando lo leyó sintió que le dolían las palabras del doctor, pero podía entenderlo, no estuvo bien dejarle una nota sin más.

Se vistió rápido y salió, pero hizo una parada en el hospital para hablar con Whale. El doctor tenía buen aspecto, y, como de costumbre, todos le reclamaban y le admiraban por su trabajo.

Ruby se acercó a él, pero cuando la vio, se giró y se fue.

-**¡Whale!** – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió hasta alcanzar su brazos y le obligó a mirarla.

-**¿Qué quieres?** – Dijo el doctor con un tono no muy amigable.

-**El mensaje que me enviaste… No quiero ofenderte, ni enfadarte, pero está claro que lo de anoche fue un error, ¿o no?** –Intentó explicar Ruby.

- **Siempre es un error, si soy yo es un error.** – Dijo Whale, con un tono cada vez más amargo.

-**¡¿Por qué te molesta tanto?!** – Dijo Ruby alzando la voz, y haciendo que un par de enfermeras se giraran para mirarla.

-**¡Porque no soy tu juguete! Siempre que estás borracha me llamas y voy corriendo a buscarte por si te encuentras mal, y al final acabamos en la cama. Pero resulta que lo que obtengo al preocuparme por ti es que tu a la mañana siguiente hayas desaparecido, y encima poniendo una nota "Nunca más". Bien, pues si lo que quieres es que no pase nunca más, deja de llamarme y de hablarme, y yo haré lo mismo.** – El doctor tenía cara de alivio al haber dicho esto, aun así su cara seguía teniendo una expresión como de enfado.

Ruby fue a replicarle algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el doctor se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Ella se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, a punto de llorar de rabia, en parte Whale tenía razón, pero parecía que le afectaba más de lo que debería. _¿Acaso es mi novio?_ pensó, _pero tampoco es mi juguete_ concluyó, aunque siguió dando vueltas al tema.

Las enfermeras la habían echado del pasillo y ahora se dirigía a su casa, la abuelita iba a asesinarla por no ir a trabajar, pero con la excusa de que había estado en el hospital mentiría diciendo que estaba enferma, y realmente no mentía, después de hablar con Whale se sentía fatal, _Qué irónic_o pensó.

Para animarse y aprovechando que era Viernes, Ruby se puso elegante y secuestró a Emma y Mary Margaret y se fue de fiesta.

* * *

Después del numerito que había montado en medio del hospital, Whale no se atrevía a salir de su despacho, pero unas cuantas enfermeras tiraron de él hasta sacarle de ahí.

Nada más encerrarse en el despacho, Whale se tragó por un momento su orgullo de hombre, se escondió bajo la mesa y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Sentía algo más que atracción física por Ruby, pero ella parecía que le despreciaba, que jugaba con él como quería.

Los días que siguieron al encuentro en el hospital, Ruby y Whale se estuvieron evitando cuanto pudieron, pero siempre acababan en la misma habitación, presionados por una tercera persona.

Whale estaba en su despacho cuando una enfermera avisó de que tenía unas pacientes en urgencias. Cuando llegó a urgencias se encontró a Ruby con un corte en la mano bastante feo e infectado y a Mary Margaret intentando no mirarlo demasiado.

-**¡Whale! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! Ayer Ruby salió a correr por el bosque y se cortó, y bueno, ¡yo intenté tratarla lo mejor que pude pero la herida se ha puesto peor! – **Explicó nerviosa Mary Margaret

-**Acompáñame, Ruby.** – La cogió de la muñeca y la llevó a uno de los cuartos que había tras la puesta de la sala de espera.- **Mary Margaret, mejor quédate fuera esperando.** – Ella asintió, él sabía perfectamente lo poco que le gustaba la sangre, y aunque odiaba tener que dejarla fuera, no le quedaba más remedio.

-**Me duele mucho…** – Dijo Ruby, mientras Whale la examinaba.

-**No me extraña, es un corte muy feo.** – Sacó un bote y con un par de algodones extendió el líquido que contenía a lo largo del corte, haciendo que Ruby soltase un gruñido adorable que hizo sonreír a Whale. – **No es agradable, ¿verdad?**

-**No, nunca lo es… Escuece y está frió…** - Miró al doctor por primera vez en todo el rato que estaban juntos, presionándole para que la mirara. - **¿Qué nos pasa Whale?** – La pregunta desconcentró a Whale, y sin querer dejó el algodón en el corte.- **¡Ay!**

-**¡Oh! Lo siento…** - Tira el algodón –** No lo sé, últimamente me siento raro…** - Explicó, dejando de mirar a Ruby. – Me gusta estar contigo, ¿sabes?

Ruby levantó la cara del doctor con la mano que tenía libre, obligándole sí o sí a mirarla. – **Yo no soy lo que tú necesitas, no eres un hombre que se enamora, y yo…** - Dijo Ruby, pero no le dio tiempo a continuar porque Whale tiró de ella hacia él y la besó.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el objetivo de su pregunta era todo lo contrario a eso, pero se sentía tan bien besando a Whale que no forcejeó, se dejó llevar por él, por primera vez no tenía miedo de lo que pensaran los demás.

Cuando decidieron soltarse, Whale cogió un par de vendas y las colocó delicadamente en la mano de Ruby.

-Tiene **que desinfectarse del todo antes de poder dar puntos.**-Dijo seriamente, pero con una chispa en la mirada. Ruby quiso besarle otra vez, pero en ese momento entró Mary Margaret por la puerta.

-**¡Ruby! ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay que operar? ¿Has cogido una enfermedad? **–El mar de preguntas abrumó a Ruby, pero Whale salió en su ayuda, como un héroe.

-**Todo en orden, señorita Blanchard, tiene que desinfectarse un poco el corte y más tarde le daré los puntos necesarios. **– Whale se puso serio y miró a Ruby – **Señoritas, debo pedirlas que se vayan, por hoy eso es todo, aunque si aún queda alguna duda…Aquí estoy.** – Dijo Whale guiñando un ojo a Ruby, provocando que se ruborizara. Después las acompañó a la sala de espera.- **Adiós, lobita**.-Susurró, haciendo que Ruby volviese a ruborizarse.

**Adiós, doctor…-**Sonrió bobamente e hizo sospechar a Mary Margaret, pero en seguida recuperó la compostura.- **Vámonos ya, ¿qué hacemos aquí todavía?**

Cuando ya estaban un poco alejadas del hospital, Mary Margaret reparó en que su amiga estaba en las nubes, o en cualquier parte, pero no estaba ahí delante, mentalmente no.

-**Oye, Ruby… ¿Ocurre algo? Te he visto muy coqueta con Whale, ¿no tendréis algo, no?-** Preguntó, asustada por la respuesta.

-**¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Solo fue una vez, estábamos hechizados, ¿recuerdas?** – Rió nerviosamente, con miedo por la posible reacción que tendría su amiga si se enteraba.

Estuvieron dando vueltas, aburridas y sin saber qué hacer. Mary Margaret le echó el líquido que escocía tanto en la herida de Ruby, pero no se sentía igual que cuando lo hizo Whale.

Pensó que se había vuelto loca, pero no paraba de pensar en él, incluso tenía ganas de contarle todo a su amiga, necesitaba hablar de él, pero, sobre todo, necesitaba estar junto a él.

Por la noche, Ruby decidió enviarle un mensaje, en parte porque necesitaba tener contacto con él y parte porque le molestaba la venda. Al final terminó hablando con él durante toda la noche.

* * *

Después de marcharse Ruby, Whale no paró de pensar en lo que había hecho, por una parte había sido perfecto y quería más, pero por otra recordó su miedo al compromiso.

No significaba que no quisiera a Ruby, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente, tenía miedo **_¿Y si sale mal?¿Y si no le ha gustado el beso y no me vuelve a hablar?_**. El doctor no paraba de hacerse preguntas contradictorias, pero por la noche, Ruby le envió un mensaje, y al instante respondió. Dicho mensaje fue el comienzo de una cadena de mensajes que duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente fue a Granny's a visitarla y a desayunar. Como era normal, se encontró a una Ruby zombificada por el sueño, pero con mejor aspecto que cuando salía de fiesta. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a no dormir en tres días, pero ella necesitaba dormir más.

-**Buenos días, señorita**.- Dijo Whale riendo.

-**No he dormido nada…- **Dijo con una soñolienta sonrisa.

**-Lo siento, pero empezaste tú. – **Rió el doctor.

Sabían perfectamente que la gente (empezando por la propia Granny) era muy cotilla, así que intentaban hablar en susurros cuando trataban temas personales.

-**Bueno, ¿qué quieres?** – Preguntó finalmente Ruby.

-**Bueno, te quiero a ti. Pero me gustaría tomar lo de siempre, si no te importa.**- Dijo descaradamente el doctor, pretendiendo que la camarera reaccionara alarmándose por el descaro, y lo consiguió.

-**¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Bueno, parece que nadie lo ha oído.-susurró- Ahora mismo viene el café.**- Dijo, estaba tan ruborizada que parecía una de las manzanas del árbol de Regina. Qué adorable pensó, mientras veía como se marchaba Ruby.

Mientras esperaba, sacó el móvil y miró uno de los mensajes que le envió Ruby, "puede que me gustes, y puede que me gustase tu beso", Whale tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo y quitarse las dudas, inseguridades y demás pesos de encima.

Cuando terminó el café y se disponía a irse, Ruby le detuvo.

-**¡Whale…Doctor! ¡Espera!** – Gritó desde el mostrador, acercándose a él. – Tienes que darme los puntos, ¿me podrías llevar al hospital? – Preguntó.

-**Faltaría más, será todo un honor llevarla en mi carruaje, princesa.**- Whale se inclinó, haciendo que la gente riera del chiste y a la vez cuchichease sobre ello.

Cuando ya iban en el coche, Ruby no estaba muy habladora, además, parecía molesta por algo, y Whale sabía perfectamente por qué era, a ella no le gustaría que los demás supiesen sobre lo que pasó en el hospital, porque él es un hombre horrible y un largo etc…

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, para mi es muy importante porque, aunque los capítulos no son muy largos, intento dar lo mejor en cada uno para que la gente disfrute. No he contestado a las reviews porque, principalmente, no sé que decir, solo que muchas gracias a todos y que espero que sigáis leyendo, aun me quedan un par de aventuras para esta pareja que nos ha llegado a todos al fondo. Y gracias a Alice Hyde /Belle y a StoryNet por apoyarme tantísimo cuando escribo algo y me atrevo a enseñarlo, gracias de todo corazón. (Hoy estaba sensible, ¿qué pasa?) **

**Att. MikuCrazySmile**


End file.
